


Yes, Chef

by karlsjacob



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Blow Jobs, Chefs, Cooking, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Punishment, inspired by the cooking stream, karl made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlsjacob/pseuds/karlsjacob
Summary: Karl is a hard worker, but everyone makes a little mistake here and there, right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Yes, Chef

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS
> 
> please don't harass cc's about this, if they're uncomfortable with this then i'll take it down
> 
> also i don't actually ship quackity and karl i just wrote this for fun

Karl's hair was held back by a hairnet, exposing the tiny droplets of sweat dripping from his hairline. It was his first day as a chef in the kitchen; before he had just been washing dishes. Karl wasn't a bad cook, plus he had a great memory and was a fast learner. Being in the kitchen was going to be just as easy as washing gross crumbs off of people's plates.

... Or not.

Karl had no clue that the head chef, Quackity was such a hardass. Karl had just started his shift and overheard him yelling at another chef for putting too much salt in a dish. Even while he was washing dishes, Karl and his friends heard about people getting fired or suspended over easy mistakes. With all the added stress, Karl was still hoping it would be a good first day in the kitchen.

He stood nervously at the stove, a wooden spoon in hand. He glanced at the pot in front of him and at the ingredients by his side. He silently prayed that he wouldn't screw up today before putting on gloves and starting the soup he was making. _Tomato soup isn't hard_ , Karl thought to himself.

He found himself starting to hyperfocus on the ingredients, and was only broken by the spell of his own mind when someone tapped on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see a man that was about a decade older than him and wearing a jean jacket.

"Karl, right? It's your first day in the kitchen?"

He nodded.

"You didn't forget to clock in this morning by any chance did you?"

Shit. Karl was fucked. He was so focused on not disappointing Quackity today with his cooking that he didn't even think about clocking in. Karl swallowed hard and looked back at the pot in front of him. The blue and orange flames flickered at him, taunting him and his stupid mistake.

"What do I do?"

"Well Quackity isn't gonna be happy about it, so just go into his office and tell him straight up." The man said, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his stove. Karl's cheeks burned crimson and he turned off the flames of the stove. "It's over past the employee bathrooms."

"Thanks," Karl muttered as he walked past him. He walked down the cramped and condescending hallway, staring directly at the white door that read "head chef." His hand shook the slightest bit as he turned the handle revealing Quackity himself in all his glory staring at his phone.

His gaze shifted upward at the awkward man in front of him, eyes piercing right through him. He turned off his phone and set it on the desk, leaning on the desk on his forearms. "Who are you and why didn't you knock?"

Karl immediately apologized and opted to stare at his shoes. "I'm uh, Karl Jacobs, um I'm the new chef here."

"You're the one who I thought didn't show up today?" Karl slowly nodded and looked back up at him. Karl was about to open his mouth to speak, but Quackity interrupted. "You realize they wasted everyone's time by promoting you, right? I'm the head chef, not a manager. You should be able to manage attendance on your own, d'you understand me?"

Karl quickly nodded his head and felt his cheeks turn a darker crimson.

"Now tell me, Karl, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Uh, I'm not sure, sir."

Quackity gave him a look up and down before smirking. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

Karl's eyes widened at this, his heart beating a little faster. "W-what?"

"Have you not been told that before? That you're pretty, Karl?" Quackity continued, feeling a familiar tightness of his pants. Karl swallowed again and lifted a cold hand up to his cheeks in desperation to cool down, but it didn't end up helping him. "You like when I call you that?"

Karl nodded.

"Use your words."

"Y-yes, chef."

"Shut the door."

He stared as Karl turned around and closed the door silently, hands folded over one another as he turned back to face him.

"Good boy. Now come over here and don't waste my time."

Karl watched as Quackity removed his black jeans and boxers, his erection standing tall. He walked over to the man sitting down and got on his knees, taking in a refreshing breath of air. "You gonna do something or what?" Quackity said impatiently.

Karl hummed as he took a hold of his cock, stroking it slowly from the base to the tip. He looked up at the man before him and saw his expression soften at him before he got all hardass again. "Put your mouth on it, will you? I told you not to waste my time."

"Yes, chef," Karl mumbled as he leaned forward, one hand holding the base of his cock. He licked his lips before he took Quackity's tip in his mouth. Quackity reached his hand to Karl's head, pulling off the stupid hairnet he was wearing, and tossed it on his desk. His hand returned to grab Karl's hair, the tightness of his grip encouraging Karl to take him deeper.

Karl hollowed his cheeks as best he could, trying to recall what his past flings did when he received a blowjob. He heard the man above him take in a sharp breath at the sudden movement.

Quackity whispered breathy praises here and there and Karl only fell further into submission. Though he was shorter, he had so much control over Karl in this moment and in every other moment too. And Karl loved the thought of it.

As his cock hit the back of his throat, Quackity let out a small, low, moan. His hand gripped tighter, hips slightly bucking upward. Karl took his hands away, relaxing his throat as he tried to take Quackity's full length inside his mouth. His eyes were closed as he felt Quackity guide him slowly. Quackity heard Karl choke slightly and quickly pulled him off. "Are you okay?"

Karl nodded, wiping spit from around his mouth. "I'm fine, chef." His voice was raw and uneven.

"Get back to work, then. And tap my thigh if you need a break." As soon as it appeared, Quackity's soft side was covered with a strict tone.

"Yes, chef." Karl leaned back down, licking Quackity's tip before engulfing him in his mouth. He kept a slow pace, his hollowed cheeks moving up and down his length.

"Go faster, Karl. I don't have all day." Karl looked up at him to see his cheekbones were tinted pink. He sped up his pace, Quackity's tip leaking a bit.

A couple minutes more of this and Quackity felt himself closer and closer to the edge, his grip tightening. His lip growing sore from biting it so hard. "You like to swallow it?"

Karl was reminded of his burning cheeks at the question. He pulled off of Quackity and looked him in the eye. "Yes, chef." He said before he went back to sucking him off.

Quackity let out a breathy chuckle at his dedication. "Good, good," Quackity responded, the wave of pleasure starting to overtake his body. He couldn't find the strength to say anything as he pushed his cock farther into Karl's throat as he finished. Quackity was silent with his head thrown back.

As he caught his breath, his grip loosened and his hand returned to his side. Karl lifted himself off for the last time and caught his breath. Quackity wiped the sweat from his forehead and hairline underneath his beanie. "Jesus, Karl. You sure are something."

"Um, thanks?"

"But this doesn't mean that you'll get away with that again."


End file.
